


Sweetest Morning

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Little analogical oneshot - Logan has a big day ahead and accidentally does something he’s been wanting to do for months.





	Sweetest Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There was a call on Tumblr for a super fluffy Analogical fic and I did my best to deliver.

Logan normally followed his sleep schedule perfectly; in bed at 10:20, 10 minutes of meditation before sleeping, and then an alarm set for 6:30 in the morning. He knew the importance of achieving optimal sleep and took it very seriously. Regardless of this, Logan found himself wide awake at 5am, practically vibrating with excitement. Today was the day. Today was the end of one chapter and the beginning of a new one; at least he hoped.

Sitting up, Logan decided it was better to get up early than lay around and risk sleeping through his alarm. Tiptoeing down the hall, Logan noted that Roman and Patton’s doors were closed, while Virgil’s remained opened; the light of the TV illuminating the top of the hall. Shaking his head, Logan walked into the family room and found Virgil passed out on the couch; face peaceful and calm in the depths of sleep.

The smell of breakfast being prepared caused Virgil to stir from his slumber. Running a hand through his hair as he sat up, Virgil looked over to the kitchen and couldn’t help but smile.

“You cooking for one or more?”

Virgil sounded surprisingly chipper considering his sleeping arrangement and it only lifted Logan’s mood further. Smiling, Logan turned and held out a mug of coffee to his roommate.

“There is plenty here for you as well, Virgil.”

“Thanks, Logan.” Taking a sip of the hot liquid, Virgil lent against the fridge and watched Logan continue his breakfast preparations. “You ready for today?”

“I have been ready for this day since I was 15.”

Virgil laughed, “not cocky at all, are ya Lo?”

“I’d prefer the the term confident.” He held out the most rainbow smoothie bowls Virgil had ever seen. “I hope this is to your liking.”

“Jeez dude, you sure you’ve got enough colours in this.” He marvelled at the meal as he carried the bowls to the table and sat down.

“More could be added, but I didn’t want to overpower the pallet with flavours.” Logan followed with two spoons and a small plate of bacon. “I also thought the saltiness of the bacon would be enough to balance everything out.”

The pair ate in silence, Virgil enjoying every mouthful of the rare treat. Normally Patton did the cooking, and breakfast was generally a free for all as they all had different morning schedules. It was an honour for Virgil to experience Logan’s skill first hand.

“Now that,” Virgil licked his spoon clean and lent back in his chair, “is a breakfast worth waking up early for.”

“I thought the berries were a little sour, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Virgil frowned as Logan stood to collect the dishes, quickly slapping his hand away.

“You cooked, I clean. It’s the least I can do.”

Logan nodded as Virgil moved, turning to watch the other as they set to work at the sink. His cheeks heated as he realised he was starring and he quickly stood and headed towards the hall.

“I should shower and prepare for today. Thank you for doing the dishes, Virgil.”

The kitchen was spotless by the time Logan returned to the main area; though the dining table was now covered in electric parts as Virgil used the larger space to disassemble a PC. Looking up, Virgil took in the immaculate uniform Logan had on; white chefs jacket without a single wrinkle, black slacks and freshly polished shoes. Adjusting his glasses, Logan glanced down nervously.

“Does this look okay? Is it white enough? I was worried it greyed slightly.”

“It looks freaking perfect, Logan.” Virgil stepped away from the table and moved closer to take in the uniform in all its perfection. “They would be foolish not to hire you. You look hot and your food is out of this world.”

Cheeks reddening, Logan smiled. “Thank you, Virgil. Your exaggerated compliments are most helpful in quelling my nerves.”

His smart watched chimed, and Logan silenced it before sighing and tugging at the bottom of his jacket again. Virgil stepped closer and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, eyes locking into a secure stare.

“It will be fine, Lo. I believe in you.”

Neither could hide the flush in their cheeks and they quickly laughed and separated.

“Much appreciated, Virgil. I should go.” Logan headed toward the front door. “I want to show the chef that I am timely and reliable.”

“Hey, Lo!” Virgil skipped up behind him just as Logan opened the door; hands behind his back and a cheeky grin on his face. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, yes.” Logan’s heart pounded and he lent in to give Virgil a brief kiss.

The moment was over in an instant, but Logan felt warm all over; slightly shocked that he had finally done something he had wanted to do for months. The sound of Virgil’s laughter snapped him back to reality and he blinked at the laughing man.

“I meant your bag, Lo.” Virgil held out the brown satchel that Logan took everywhere.

“Oh, I-I-I’m sor-r-ry.” Hands shaking, Logan reached for the bag.

Embarrassment overwhelmed him and he just wanted to flee and never return. Virgil sensed the shift and grabbed Logan’s hands in his own, flicking his hair from his face and giving him a small smile.

“I’m not.”

Virgil lent into the kiss this time and Logan felt his body relaxing at the action; fears and worries melting away as they moved closer into the embrace. The chiming of Logan’s watch had them slowly separating; Logan taking his bag as he stepped backwards through the door.

“C-can we - um - return to this later?” Logan questioned.

Virgil nodded eagerly, “definitely.”

The door closed and Virgil remained rooted in place, staring at the dark wood that just separated him from Logan. A car engine started and Virgil began mentally working out how many hours he’d have to waiting to see the mans face again.

Roman yawned and came up behind his roommate, confused by what was so interesting about the door.

“You good there, Virge?”

“Never better, Princey. Never better.”

***Later that afternoon***

Virgil checked the lasagna cooking in the oven, hoping this meal would be a success. Patton was on the couch helping Roman run through lines for an audition he had lined up for the following day. Roman’s loud voice reverberated through the room and hid the sound of Logan’s car returning; the slight squeak of the front door was the first indication of his arrival home.

“Logan?” Virgil called from the kitchen; quickly returning the oven mitt to its hook.

“Oh my gosh,” Patton gasped, covering his mouth in shock as he looked at Logan’s stained uniform. “What happened, Logan?”

It seemed impossible for Virgil to get any paler, but he did as he walked over to Logan’s dejected form and grabbed his hands. Logan didn’t look up at the action, eyes remaining locked on the ground.

“What happened, Logan?”

Virgil kept his voice calm, despite the fear that gripped his throat. He had been so sure that Logan would have nailed today and come home ready to celebrate his new position at one of the most highly acclaimed restaurants in the city.

“Imgotdajomb,” came Logan’s mumbled reply.

Moving closer, Virgil ducked his head to try and get a clearer look at Logan’s face; reaching up to brush a loose hair from his forehead.

“What? I couldn’t catch that, Lo.”

Taking a shaky breath in, Logan squeezed Virgil’s hand tight.

“I got the job.”

Stunned, Virgil watched as the sadness melted from Logan’s face and was replaced with an infectious grin.

“You cheeky son of a bitch.”

“I got in, Virgil!”

Anger at the joke aside, Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck as the other raised him by his waist and spun in a circle. The moment Virgil’s feet touched the ground again, he was quick to press his lips against Logan’s; completely forgetting about the audience behind him.

“Well ain’t that just the cherry on top,” Roman laughed, putting an arm around Logan’s shoulder as the pair separated.

“I’m so proud of you!” Patton squealed, sandwiching himself between Logan and Virgil to pull them both close. “Both of you.”

“Thank you all. I appreciate all you have done.”

“So, what’s with the messed up clothes?” Virgil questioned, “you’ve never come home this messy for as long as I’ve known you.”

“Yeah,” Patton added, “What is all this?”

“A form of hazing I suppose,” Logan laughed as he looked down at his messy uniform. “A clean uniform at the end of ones first day is apparently bad luck, and the head chef wanted to ensure my time with them was a lucky one.”

“By the state of that,” Roman pointed at the mix of pinks and reds on the front of their jacket, “you’ll have many lucky years ahead of you.”

With a laugh, Logan excused himself to get cleaned up; leaving Virgil alone with the other two.

“So?” Grinned Roman, eyeing the shorter man.

“So what?” Arms folded across his chest, Virgil gave his childhood friend a cheeky half smile.

“How long have you two been a thing?”

“Yeah,” pouted Patton, “Why didn’t you tell us you and Logan were dating?”

With a shrug, Virgil headed back into the kitchen. “Dunno. Guess I just forgot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Feel free to pass on any feedback you have (as long as it is constructive). 
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr.
> 
> I have a page for my art - [**@1-1snailxd-art**](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/) 🐌
> 
> And one just for fun - [**@snail-giggles**](https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/) 💜
> 
> Feel free to check either of them out if you want.


End file.
